Sunshine
by Sadie922
Summary: We all know and deeply love Edward and Bella's incredible story - now it's time to be swept away by Alice and Jasper's. This is the tale of the once forlorn Jasper Whitlock who has, at last, found his much-needed sun, Alice Cullen.
1. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, do not own.

…**Sunshine…**

**Chapter One: A New Beginning**

"What is your name?" Jasper asked, unable to tear his eyes away from the exquisite sight before him.

"Alice. Alice Cullen," smiled Alice, perched atop a small table, "and you're Jasper Whitlock."

Jasper stood in awe of the young girl as he absorbed her extraordinary splendour; never before had he laid eyes upon such a being. She could not be human. No human was capable of being as lovely as she.

"You're like me," he breathed in realisation, relief washing over him instantly.

"Yes. You can breathe easy now my love. You are not alone."

Her delicate voice sung to him, like a hypnotic melody weaving through his every brainwave, stealing through his every bone.

Alice bounced from the table-top, landing softly with a grace that almost stirred him to tears. _Please, oh, please let her be mine_. Jasper pictured her on his arm, the two of them kissing tenderly as the minister contracted their eternal bond, the chiming of the church bells as they signalled midnight to the world…

A most pleasing sound worked its way into Jasper's head, drawing him gradually from his vision.

"Do that again," Jasper whispered, his lids treacherously falling over his ensnared eyes.

She chirruped lovingly, her eyes swarming over his face, taking in every inch of him. Though she had seen this face many times before now, she could not withhold herself from his wholesome guise.

"Do what?"

"That. That laugh; it's enchanting,"

Alice stepped forward, taking his face into her hands, her eyes not once leaving his. She inched closer still and Jasper's breath hitched as she lightly pressed her forehead to his, her body pleasantly invading his personal space.

As soon as Jasper was beginning to weave his arms around her slender form Alice stepped back, taking his hands into hers. She smiled warmly and begun towing him backward, towards the door.

"Where are we going?" he enquired, a small crease forming in his brow.

"Home."

Outside, the night air was piercing against their skin, even for them, but Jasper stood there uncaring as it whistled past Alice filtering her delicious scent toward him.

"Run with me."

And she was gone.

Jasper laughed softly, marvelling at his wonderful discovery and soared after her. He caught up with her in a matter of seconds; with a scent like hers it was hard not to follow.

"Where do you live?" Jasper shouted loudly, but for the most part his was carried off by the wind.

"Not far from here. Now stop asking questions and just feel," Alice grasped his hand and sped up vastly.

She was astonishing; there was no one like her. Jasper was lead solely by Alice's hand while his eyes lingered, captivated by her features. He would make certain that this extraordinary image would remain fixed permanently in his mind for as long as he lived.

Alice began to decelerate, causing Jasper to process his new surroundings.

The house was exceptional, absolutely state of the art and yet it was enclosed within masses of forest and shrubbery; anyone would stumble upon it and assume they were delusional. Jasper's eyes widened.

"You live here?"

Alice chuckled, drawing him toward the house.

"_We_ live here."

Jasper tensed, unsure. Everything was moving just a little too quickly. He didn't even know this girl and he was about to enter her lair. He must be insane.

Alice swung about, a concerned expression taunting her appearance. A slight crinkle appeared between her eyebrows, pulling Jasper's eyes toward her liquid gold ones.

"How do you know so much about me?" he questioned, his tone questioning and bewildered.

"Just come inside and I'll tell you everything," she squeezed his hand encouragingly and lightly tugged, "do not be afraid of me, I want to help you."

The last of Jasper's defences plummeted as her voice rang through his head. Damn that perfect voice and simmering eyes. They were precisely moulded to disarm the likes of men like Jasper.

As they climbed a lone stair, Jasper was beginning like he was ascending over a mountain. Alice threw a tentative smile his way as she ambled through her front door. Remaining behind, he peered cautiously through to the following room. What he saw was something quite unfathomable.

The four most beautiful people you ever could see were gathered attentively in the very centre of their sizable living quarters. A man and a woman held his gaze, holding hands amorously. The man's hair was a blinding white-blonde, functioning well with his equally white skin, which as flawlessly smooth as marble. The woman next to him had hair of deep chocolate-brown and was modelling a flowing forget-me-not-blue dress. The two of them fit together as if they had known one another for an eternity.

The second two beings were something quite different, though equally exceptional. The male appeared around Jasper's age and his hair glinted in the light and spiked out in every which way. His eyes matched Alice's impeccably; Jasper began to wonder if the two of them were related. The female beside him was breath-taking. Her hair was golden as the sun and it spilled flawlessly over her shoulders, cascading down her back, entirely complimenting her molten gold eyes.

"Welcome Jasper," the blonde male instigated "my name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife, Esme," he referred to the woman with the brown hair and she smiled warmly. The tension building in Jasper's muscles released slightly.

"Hello Jasper, it's extremely nice to meet you," Esme bowed her head, rather than moving in to take his hand. Jasper suspected that this was in respect for his discomfort; he didn't blame her.

"This here is Rosalie and this is Edward," said Carlisle, pushing them forward. Rosalie smiled tightly and Edward nodded his hands in his pockets "they and Alice are our adopted children."

"It's real nice to meet you all," Jasper muttered.

"Now, dear, you're probably wondering what on earth is happening, so Carlisle and I will just take you into the next room and we'll answer any questions you may have for us."

Carlisle moved to the door adjacent to them, holding it open for his wife and Jasper. He went without question, wanting answers to his now burning questions, leaving Alice with Edward and Rosalie.

Edward grinned that crooked smile and slunk over to Alice. He propped himself casually on the arm of the sofa.

"Glad you found him?"

"I can't believe it's him. Of course I knew I'd find him, but to actually have him here, in this house. It's beyond me," Alice dropped down onto the sofa and sighed, a pleasing rush of relief swarming over her. She let her eyes fall, encapsulating his stunning face in her mind.

A few seconds passed and she felt Edward drop down beside her, throwing an arm behind her back, encircling her.

After Rosalie retired to her room, Alice and Edward lingered behind, waiting on Jasper's return with Esme and Carlisle. Deep within the comfort of her brother's arms, she allowed her mind to wonder, her memories sweeping back to that glorious moment when a beautiful being named Jasper Whitlock had sauntered up to her. His golden locks had been wildly askew and his cheeks were tinged a delightful rose-pink.

As much as she was enthralled by Jasper, his entering their home would change everything, and this wasn't including the potentially dangerous consequences of Jasper's tendency to kill humans. It was going to become increasingly difficult; he could ruin everything Esme and Carlisle had strived to build.

"Stop antagonising – we'll make it work," Edward grinned down at her, his eyes glinting in the light of the moon.

"I promise."

"Thanks. I guess it's just a little overwhelming-"

The two of them felt an abrupt shifting in the air and turned to the door that their parents had whisked Jasper through. As the door swung open, she caught Jasper throwing her a small smile and a nod at Edward, whilst holding the door open for a very reassured-looking Carlisle and Esme.

"Jasper has decided to stay with us," Esme sung, clearly struggling to hold her composure.

Jasper swung round to face them, his face sincere.

"Can I just say, I am so thankful for what you're doing for me-"

Carlisle held up a sturdy hand.

"Please Jasper, it's no trouble at all, you are extremely welcome here."

Alice pranced forward, her grace and beauty reminiscent of a mare running free in the wild. Reaching him, she snatched his hand from his side and tugged at him affectionately.

"Let me show you your room!"

Jasper let himself be guided by her, absorbing the wonders of the house that was the Cullen's. This had to be a dream; this couldn't be his home. He didn't have a home.

The unrestrained glee surging from Alice's every pore washed over him like a sea-breeze, engulfing him with her pulsing aura. He smiled, at peace, in the knowledge that she was happy that he was happy. Maybe he had found what he was looking for after all.

"I get my own room?"

Alice chuckled, shaking her head slightly. Her cropped brown hair seemed to swim around her, framing her beauty.

"No, we bought a kennel, especially. Of course you get your own room!"

They reached a wooden door, after filing through to one of the many corridors which filled the grand house; if you could call it a house. It was more like a mansion.

Alice reached out, her small hand pressing down on the handle. Before swinging it open, her dancing eyes flickered to his, in expectation.

"I hope you like it."

When Alice had said 'room', she was making a huge understatement. It was more of a suite compared to what she had previously implied. Smothered in a warm cream colour, the room itself felt as though it had been crafted especially for him. A professional art station had been constructed in the far corner, complete with brushes of all shapes and sizes and two racks of paint filled with every colour of the rainbow, reaching from floor to ceiling. A beautifully engraved acoustic guitar lay, propped up against the overly large couch. Jasper stared at it in amazement, longing for the sensation of his fingertips sweeping across the fret board and the deliciously musty scent of pressure on the strings, delightfully tingling at his senses.

Sensing Jasper's ache, Alice ambled across the room and placed herself on the couch, eyeing him expectantly.

Hesitantly, he placed one foot in front of the other, making his way over to his precious gift. Jasper twisted his hands, a slight crinkle forming in the creases of his flawless forehead. Carefully, he cautioned a hand out, pulling back for an instant, unsure if whether it was actually in front of him or not. Sliding the strap over his head, he positioned his slim fingers, sparkling somewhat from the inviting sunlight.

Closing her eyes, Alice slunk back, moulding into the couch as she allowed the notes of his entrancing melody to float through her senses, her hairs standing on end. She had heard him play endless times in her visions, but they were obviously in vain of portraying just how faultless his playing really was; and how breathtaking.

As his song came to an unwelcome end, Jasper looked up into Alice's eyes, his face serious, his eyes moist. His hands strayed across the body of the guitar, caressing it, as he realised that it had been made for him. The intensity of Alice's satisfaction washed over him, as she suddenly appeared in front of him, kneeling at his feet.

"I can't believe you had this made for me," Jasper whispered in adoration.

"I didn't have it made…I made it myself," Alice said softly, her eyes holding his, "I know how much you loved your guitar, so I created a replica for you. I'm sorry it's not the real thing."

Jasper's mouth fell open part-way and his eyes widened in disbelief. How could this woman be so modest? Did she not realise just how perfect she was? Never before had any other being done something so deeply heartfelt for him.

Overcome with emotion, Jasper set down the guitar and knelt down, taking Alice's small hands in his. Pulling her up, he threw his arms around her, engulfing her within his vigilantly gentle grasp.

Alice was stunned.

She wound her arms around his lean body, unconsciously memorising every groove and muscle and how it stretched and adapted according to Alice's own body. He was perfect – every inch of him, just perfect. How someone such as Jasper could possibly exist in this damaged world was completely beyond her comprehension.

Jasper furrowed his eyes shut, willing the moisture in his eyes to remain just where it was, but this was all without success, as the hot tears escaped his constraint, pouring relentlessly down his cheeks.

Hearing his soft sobbing, Alice drew back, her eyes dancing around his face in confusion, as her hands moved to his cheeks. She swept her nimble thumbs below his eyes, clearing the wet trails from beneath them.

"Oh, Jasper, you sensitive thing, you," she marvelled.

Jasper turned his head away, ashamed of himself for crying in front of an angel.

"I'm sorry, ma'am."

Alice took his face in her hands, her face stern.

"Now, don't you apologise. You should never be ashamed of crying. Crying shows emotion and emotions are what make us human…well, vampire, but all the same, we can still feel and that's what counts. Right?"

Nodding, Jasper stepped back and wiped under his eyes, pivoting to face the window and the garish sun. Alice gasped as she took in his sparkling features. He was so devastatingly beautiful; beautiful beyond all words.

"You are something very special Alice Cullen. I swear by the sun and the heavens that I will spend the rest of my life trying to protect you, because, throughout all of eternity, they will never, ever be as beautiful or as lovely as you."

In an instant, Alice spun Jasper around, threw her arms around him and pressed her lips to his. A pleasant dizziness swam its way through Alice's brain, stemming the flow of sense and reason to her mind. Everything she knew was Jasper.

Jasper was shocked at first, tensing at the ferocity emerging from this seemingly innocent angel, but eventually he pressed back, focusing on the dazzling softness of her voluptuous lips. They were as soft as the first blossoming of the most admirable flower in springtime. He longed for time to stand still, to remain in place forever. He needed nothing more than what he had right at that exact moment.

A few seconds too soon, Alice removed her lips from his, though she tenderly left her forehead against his. Her eyes had fluttered shut as she revelled in the bliss which enveloped her.

"I don't understand," breathed Jasper, his voice husky and low.

"Don't understand what?" Alice questioned, her eyes alert once again.

"A few hours ago I had nothing. _I_ was nothing. And now…"

Jasper hesitated.

"And now what?" Alice pried.

Her eyes delved unashamedly into his, searching his very soul.

"And now I have you."

A handsome grin tugged at the corners of his lips and Jasper, reaching forward, swept away a drifted strand of hair from Alice's glistening eyes. The very touch of that silken entity had him tingling in pleasure; the sheer softness of it was ridiculous.

"Can I ask you something?"

Jasper searched her face for any reaction, no matter how minute. Every tiny thing she did entranced him.

Alice breathed a laugh, her nose crinkling charmingly as she did so.

"Ask away," she said, and tilted her head, waiting.

"Are you my guardian angel?"

Surprised, Alice's laughter filled the room with its chiming. It seemed to echo off the walls, rebounding through Jasper's to his core.

Alice stole a single glance at Jasper's face and found that he was unreservedly earnest.

"Seriously."

Taking one of his hands, she gracefully brought it to her lips and placed a gentle kiss in the centre of his palm. She never lost his eye contact.

"Maybe."

Another kiss.

"Just maybe."

"Rose, I'm just asking that you give him a chance," Edward muttered, leaning against the table opposite his sister.

Rosalie remained unaffected by Edward's pleas and continued to gaze out of the window, focusing on nothing in particular.

"Listen, I know all men are supposed to worship you," he drawled, his sarcasm thick "but Jasper is smitten. We can all see it and I know that even you can."

Her attempts to ignore her brother waning, Rosalie's perfect head jerked involuntarily in his direction. Edward laughed bitterly, causing Rosalie to flinch away.

"That's what this is about isn't it? You can't stand it when someone doesn't fall to their knees the instant they see you. You were exactly the same with me."

"That's not what this is," Rosalie said, speaking for the first time.

"Then what is it?" his voice was raised.

Her eyes returned to the window.

"It's nothing."

"Well, it clearly isn't-"

"You wouldn't understand!" screamed Rosalie, jumping to her feet "For one second, Edward, could you possibly try to open your mind as to how I might be feeling? I know it's hard for you and everything, but it wouldn't hurt."

"Rose-"

"Just leave it, Edward."

And she was gone.

Edward remained behind, his head in his hands. He was beginning to think he was developing a headache; was that even possible? He hadn't suffered from one since he became a vampire. He considered reading Rosalie's thoughts. Over the years he had known her he had learnt to shut off his gift as he felt he was intruding on his family's private thoughts and feelings.

"I can't seem to keep the peace, can I?"

Jasper lingered within threshold of the kitchen door, his eyes on Edward.

Sliding around to face him, Edward smiled lightly.

"It wasn't your fault."

"You're a good liar," Jasper said, stepping into the kitchen "but when you smile like that it doesn't quite reach your eyes."

"She would have reacted in exactly the same way if it was any other guy," Edward sighed, feeling himself relax in Jasper's presence.

Laughing, Jasper hopped up onto the kitchen table, adjacent to Edward.

They both sat with each other, each taking pleasure in the other's being there and time seemed to accelerate in pace and yet everything felt as if it were frozen. Both remained unmoving, the only exception being the calm rise and fall of their chests. Aside from that, they resembled the finest marble statues, each reflecting some awesome god that seemed to be born of the heavens.

"I heard you play guitar," Edward begun, lamely.

"Yeah, do you play?"

"No, not guitar. I play a little piano though."

"Really? Well, let's hear it then," Jasper said, eagerly, sliding from the table.

Edward positioned himself at his grand piano. The piano itself looked as though it had never been touched, fresh from the manufacturers, ready and waiting to be used for the very first time. However, as beautiful as the piano was, it was nothing in contrast to Edward's splendour; it seemed to radiate off of him, like an aura.

As he began playing, Jasper had to perform a double-take to make certain that it was in fact Edward working the masterpiece that was protruding from his piano. His fingers didn't really seem to touch the keys, but to dance across them. Over time, he manoeuvred his way through various tracks; however Jasper failed to notice the seams between the pieces. They flowed so fluently with one another.

Jasper was in awe.

Never could he hope to even begin to replicate on his guitar what Edward had produced on his piano.

"This one's Esme's favourite," Edward whispered as the melody gradually grew into a soft, soothing piece. Jasper was inclined to agree as his treacherous eyes slid shut.

"How do you do that?" sighed Jasper, rubbing heavily at his eyes.

"What?"

"Make me so tired," Jasper laughed, shaking his head at Edward's ability "I mean, we don't even sleep."

"It's a gift."

Edward continued to manipulate Jasper's will to stay awake, whilst proceeding to a lighter, more bouncy song – though it lost none of its smoothness.

"Don't tell me," said Jasper, smiling "this is Alice's."

Returning the smile, Edward nodded, his fingers still streaming over the keyboard. He never seemed to tire.

"I can manipulate emotions too."

"Through your guitar?"

"No."

"Then, how?"

"It's a gift," Jasper muttered, meaningfully.

Edward ceased his playing abruptly, capturing Jasper's liquid eyes with his own.

"Show me."

No sooner had he uttered the words, Edward felt a rush of anger tickle every inch of his being, stretching from the tips of his outstretched fingers to his toes. In a second instant, it faded and then morphed to ecstasy and then to sadness and then to lust.

"That's quite a talent you've got there," said Edward, his eyes wide "I have a gift too and so does Alice."

"I'm guessing that's how she knew so much about me, huh?"

"Yeah. She has the ability to see into the future – I guess you could call them visions of a sort, but they aren't secure, they change according to decisions that have been altered or made. Alice saw you coming and knew she was meant to find you."

"Wow."

"Yeah.

"So, what's it like? Being whisked away by one of the most beautiful women on earth?"

The focus in Jasper's eyes shifted, as if he were looking at something that wasn't there.

"I've never known anyone like her," he said, pensively "she's just so beautiful, it makes me want to cry. I don't think there's anything I wouldn't do for her."

Jasper paused and glanced up at Edward.

"It's just so strange. I don't even know Alice, but I feel like I've spent an eternity with her. I know the way she moves, I know the way her nose crinkles up when she laughs, I know her love for her family and I don't even have to use my gift to confirm that. It's obvious she would do anything to protect all of you. Well, that's how I feel about her."

Edward too modified his focus, distancing himself from the room.

Jasper gasped at the intensity of feeling rushing from Edward, causing him to grasp the arm of the couch. He felt so alone. Alone and without love, someone to care for. He had never felt such sorrow.

Suddenly, he felt a coursing of sunshine pulsing through his body, overpowering the sadness protruding from Edward (and that was saying something). The very warmth of the sun seemed to radiate off of Alice as she entered the kitchen, her glow spilling over every surface and orifice the house provided for her. How could he have ever lived without her before now? She appeared to generate the life which flowed through his veins, persevering his sanity and health.

Jasper felt like he'd met her for the first time all over again.

"Hi," whispered Jasper, unable to sway his eyesight from her magnificence.

"Hello, Jasper."

Jasper shivered pleasurably as Alice spoke his name; how lucky he was for her to accept his presence. An angel like her should not be acknowledging a simple vampire, such as him.

Alice sauntered over to him, stretching her hand out lovingly as she did so. The look she gave him was so full of worship and adoration, Edward had to turn away from the sight of it. In that same moment, he failed to sustain the barrier that he had placed between his mind and Alice's. He couldn't take anymore. He had to get out.

Swift, but silent, Edward disappeared, not wanting to put himself through another second of the uncompromising yearning he was subjected to when he was around the two of them. It was just too much.

Jasper and Alice eyed each other, knowingly, their expressions saddened at their realisation.

Edward flew through the forest, his eyes welded shut, allowing his overactive senses to guide him through the trees and shrubbery. He just wanted to forget. Forget the pain of being alone.

It didn't make sense. He'd never wanted anyone like that before. It must have been Alice and Jasper's intense love for one another that had sparked his hunger. It was so strong that when he was with them he felt like his world was beginning and ending simultaneously.

Sympathy suddenly shot through him, as he realised just exactly why Rosalie was so distressed. She must be feeling the same way as him. Just as scared. Just as lonely.

He didn't want to think anymore, didn't want the ability to here others think. His thoughts were enough to deal with, never mind anyone else's. Why couldn't he just be normal? That way he would be able to live a healthy life, maybe with someone he'd fallen in love with, able enough to sustain that relationship without wanting to suck the life out of her. Except that way he would be dead. If Carlisle hadn't saved him all those years ago, he wouldn't be around. He'd be somewhere else entirely…

Of course, Esme and Carlisle had tried to help him. First bringing Alice and then Rosalie into his life in hopes that he would finally have someone to be with, if not love. He loved Alice dearly and learned to love Rosalie in the same way, but he was not _in_ love with them. They were his sisters; his family. Edward needed someone with whom he could hold hands and kiss tenderly. But this was never going to happen and it was ludicrous that he had thought it ever could.

Grimacing in pain, Edward threw himself further into the looming forest, heading for the one place he could feel solitude without wincing at the very reason he had departed.


	2. Making Amends

**Chapter Two: Making Amends**

Shortly after Edward's dispatch, Jasper confided in Alice his sorrow for Rosalie and Edward, explaining his discussion with Edward and explaining more about how his gift operates. Alice sat and listened intently, absorbing every ounce of information. As she did so, Jasper found he was becoming distracted by Alice's habitual movements and trailing off his sentence. She was impossible to ignore.

"That's such a remarkable gift," said Alice, once Jasper had finished.

"It can be. Sometimes it feels like an intrusion. When it comes down to it, I am operating over an individual's free will. They no longer have a choice…and that's not always comfortable for me."

Flinching, Jasper veered off the subject.

"I think I should go talk to Rosalie. And Edward – when he gets back."

"Will you use your powers?" queried Alice, a slight frown developing.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea. They probably wouldn't even consider welcoming me into their family if they knew I were forcing them to feel I was a decent person."

"That's very respectable of you Jasper."

Alice's eyes glowed as she gazed up at the honey-blonde beauty. Smiling sweetly, she pecked him delicately on the cheek, rising up on her tip-toes as she did. Jasper blinked profusely in surprise and gave a sheepish smile, causing Alice to giggle harmoniously. Alice bet that if vampires had blood flowing through their veins, Jasper would be blushing right at this instant.

"When you've finished, I'll be in my room. Okay?" asked Alice.

"Yes, ma'am," replied Jasper, with a sly wink and a military salute.

Jasper laughed haughtily as Alice went to slap him on the arm and dodged her swipe. However, misinterpreting the extent of her powers, he received a blow twice as hard on the other side.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, rubbing his arm uncertainly.

Alice only smiled as she strolled toward the door, mystery glinting tantalisingly in her eyes. Shaking his head, Jasper also made for the door in order to search for Rosalie.

He did not have to hunt for long.

Rosalie was stood; leaning against what Jasper could only assume was her bedroom door, avoiding his eye contact. Somewhat uncomfortable, Jasper remained unmoving at the threshold, afraid that any inkling of movement may cause her to take off. Again.

What seemed to be hours passing turned out to only be seconds and throughout, neither attempted to make contact. Eventually, Rosalie gave in, releasing a rush of breath and rolling her eyes.

"You may as well come in," she muttered, still not looking directly at him. She gestured half-heartedly for him to enter the room and Jasper gave a small nod.

To his immense surprise, Rosalie held the door ajar to allow Jasper entry, although, his military training had taught him how to maintain a neutral expression at all times - no matter what was happening – so she was, for the most part, unaware of his internal reaction.

What he initially though would help him relax, seemed to only make things worse as he entered her domain. He found himself utterly intimidated by Rosalie's room and unable to string together coherent sentences. Rosalie obviously had something to say, so Jasper thought he would just let her say it.

"Jasper, I just wanted to apologise for the way I've been acting," she began, twisting her fingers in her hands.

Jasper paused, his eyebrows pulling together; if he had expected Rosalie to say anything, it would not have been that. He waited for her to continue.

Rosalie sat herself on the edge of her sofa, still pulling at her fingers anxiously. As she did so, Jasper caught sight of her perfectly filed nails, glistening proudly, probably fresh from their weekly manicure.

"I know what you must think of me. Poor little rich girl, she must be astonished at the thought that one single guy doesn't act upon to her every whim – but Jasper, I just wanted to let you know that this isn't why I'm being so difficult. It's just-"

She broke off suddenly and Jasper gazed at her curiously from the centre of the room.

"It's just it is so damn hard to look at you. I mean, not you personally, but you and Alice – to be around you – it hurts so much. Oh, that sounds so wrong compared to what I'm trying to say.

The thing is, I'm…jealous. Not because I want you to be like that towards me! But because I just wish that I had what you two have. Is this making any sense at all?"

Rosalie caught his eyes with hers for the first time since he had met her and he was blown away. The colour of them was so pure – untainted molten gold, shimmering in the artificial light extending beyond the lamp neighbouring her. But what shocked Jasper even more was the unshielded emotion they emitted, it burned straight through his eyes, forcing him to empathise with her even more than he already was.

Why was she being so open with him? She didn't even know him and she was pouring out her heart and soul in his presence. Jasper wondered if it was because it was she had never had anyone to confer with about it before now. His theory would have made sense if Edward wasn't dying to talk about exactly the same issue.

"I don't know why I'm telling you this," Rosalie muttered, answering his unasked question. She laughed and Jasper, detecting a hint of hysteria, concentrated every fibre of his being on controlling his urge to comfort her with his power. "I guess, for some reason unknown to me, I know I can trust you - with anything. I don't quite understand it, but I know it's true."

"I'm glad you feel that way, ma'am," Jasper nodded, heartened at her words.

"Please, call me Rosalie – or Rose, if you like – we're going to be twins after all!"

"I'm sorry?"

There was an instant in which Jasper was beginning to question her sanity.

"Its part of our whole charade. When we move again you'll be my twin brother – oh, and you'll have to leave Whitlock behind when we're out in public; you're a Hale now," she stated smugly, a smirk inching its way to the corners of her mouth.

"That's going to take some getting used to," laughed Jasper, relaxing enormously.

"Yeah, it does at first. We've all slipped at some point or another."

"I'll bet."

Abruptly, Jasper seized up once more, recalling the reason that made Rosalie invite him in and his expression fell.

"Rosalie," he initiated "I understand exactly what you're going through."

As she realised what Jasper was referring to, Rosalie tensed in the same way as Jasper, constructing a double fist either side of her.

"I didn't think I'd ever find somebody like Alice, but one day, when you're least expecting it, there they are, just shining away, like everything about them is singing out for you and you alone. Don't loose faith – there's someone out there waiting for you. The perfect one. You'll see."

Before he was ready for it, Rosalie was crushing him to her chest, squeezing the very life out of him. Her eyes were screwed shut as she muttered her gratitude.

"Thank you, thank you Jasper Hale."

Awkwardly, Jasper patted Rosalie on the back, unsure of what to do, nonetheless, he held her.

"It's no problem, Ma – erm, Rose."

Rosalie laughed sharply and it rung around the room like a wind-chime. Jasper was mystified at the fact that she was without a husband or boyfriend – she was so perfect, it almost hurt to even think about it. He began to doubt that others would believe that they were twins and that maybe he should warn Carlisle about it. How could they expect him to live up to such perfection?

After saying his goodbyes to his newly adopted sister, Jasper wondered around the house, exploring its depths and hidden rooms. He stumbled across one, which, from the looks of things, seemed to be Carlisle's office. There was one aspect that intrigued him and that was an angelic picture of Carlisle with three other figures, each as strikingly beautiful as the next, causing Jasper to ponder upon exactly how old Carlisle was.

Whilst exploring the level above, he came across the bedrooms and found that it took no more than opening the door to comprehend as to whom the room belonged to. Edward … Esme and Carlisle … he came to the final door. If Rosalie's room resided downstairs, then this must be…

"Alice!"

"Hey, you!" She bounded over to his side "I'm so glad you and Rose patched things up. The things you said - they were so moving - you're such a gentleman! We don't deserve you, you know."

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm the one that doesn't deserve all of you, you've just accepted me as a part of your family – no questions asked. I've never known such good people."

"Please, Jasper, we weren't going to leave you abandoned in the street. I wouldn't let that happen – _we_ wouldn't let that happen."

Alice threw herself onto her sofa. She even did that gracefully; there was no end to her magnificence. Jasper sat down beside her, weaving his fingers through hers, while tracing endless patterns on the supple skin of her ashen hands. He became fascinated by the way the light from the window was thrown from the glinting of her skin. The smallest movement would cause her to shimmer. Jasper acknowledged that his was doing the same thing, but it was irrelevant, because his would never be as mesmerising as Alice's.

"I know so little about you," Jasper began, playing with a strand of her hair.

Alice sighed heavily, her eyes lowering.

"You're not the only one. I can't remember how I was changed, or anything before that. It's such a huge void in my life that I've never been able to fill before. This is going to sound really bad, but, now you're here, that hole doesn't feel so big and torn anymore. It's like you're holding me together."

She grimaced and Jasper laughed at her silliness, pulling her gentle frame towards his leaner one. Alice obliged and laid her head in the crook of his arm, admiring at how easily they fit together – like puzzle pieces. Her breath caught as she spread her hand over his stomach, noticing how, even through his clothing, she could feel the hard muscles which were situated underneath.

Slowly, Alice shifted the irritating material upward, allowing her eyes to feast upon his extremely well-toned abdomen. She marvelled at him as she ran her hands down his torso, unconsciously memorising every dip and curve that they provided.

Jasper was hypnotised to the point of paralysis. He closed his eyes as ripples of pleasure were sent rushing through his body every time she touched him. Her skin was unnaturally soft, defying the idea that all vampires possessed granite-like skin. It was almost as soft as her flower-petal lips, which ran kisses over every inch of his stomach. Each kiss was like a kiss sent from heaven and he felt set apart to have experienced every one of them.

Reluctantly, Jasper drew Alice away from showering him with kisses and pulled her lips to his, placing his hands gently on her neck and face. He traced its outline, learning its features and their feel. Alice's kisses were shy at first, lightly skimming against his mouth, teasing him, but then she grew more urgent, carefully tasting his lips, astonished at the sweetness of them, but at the same time detecting a hint of deliciously enticing spice.

Jasper was amazed at her boldness; his thoughts trailing along the lines of 'good things come in small packages'. Eventually, he leant back, his eyes sweeping over every inch of her face. Everything about her was a wonder to him and he refused to let himself forget the way she was, for Jasper was suspicious of the thought that someone like Alice would want to be with someone of his rankings for more than a few days.

"How can you want me?" he wondered, shaking his head in disbelief.

"What are you talking about?"

"You. Us. Why would you want this when there are so many more men out there? Men better than me."

Jasper sat forward, elbows resting on his knees, his face in his hands.

"Why are you being so ridiculous? There's no-one apart from you. Don't you understand? To me, you are the only man in the whole world and I wouldn't want it any other way."

Sighing heavily, Alice knelt down in front of her love when he did not break his restrained stance.

"I can't put it anymore clearly. I. Don't. Want. Anyone. But. You. You are my everything, Jasper."

She stroked his face and hair lovingly, chuckling at the absurdity of his behaviour.

As he re-emerged from the shelter of his hands, his eyes bore into hers, searching for any reason to doubt her words. There were none. And when he immersed within her emotions, there was nothing but pure love and adoration.

Grabbing her hand, Jasper tugged her into a vice-like grip – not unlike the one which Rosalie had locked on him earlier in the day – and held her as if there was no tomorrow.

It ran through Alice's mind that it was a good thing that vampires did not have to breathe, because she probably wouldn't have been able to breathe if they did. She laughed in content as Jasper set her down to the floor, scratching the back of his head, embarrassed at his momentary lapse in concentration.

"You are so adorable," Alice smouldered, seizing his hand in hers.

She tittered again as Jasper's face screwed up magnificently; through she privately noted how even in a mood he was preposterously handsome.

"You don't fancy the idea of being adorable?"

"Not so much."

"How about incredibly attractive? No that won't do…maybe, ludicrously good-looking? Yes, I like the sound of that. It has a ring to it," she declared complacently.

"Does it?" pondered Jasper, playfully "I'm flattered, truly."

He smirked, observing the flush of disappointment triumph over her features.

"I'm joking, Alice!" he expressed, holding his hands up in submission. She took a swing at his arm, but this was neatly dodged. This time, Jasper was one step ahead of her. She could feel his breath on her neck. For an instant, Alice felt human again and trembled pleasurably as Jasper kissed up and down her neckline. He made her feel warm, though she knew that was not possible. _Just goes to show the strength of the mind_, Alice mused, letting her eyes fall to a close.

"You are utterly wonderful, do you know that?" Jasper reflected, spinning her around to face him. They executed their twirl so elegantly, they could have been performing a professionally choreographed ballet and no-one would have known the difference.

They almost didn't notice the tiny _knock-knock_ at Alice's bedroom door.

"Come in," Alice said hoarsely, still staring into Jasper's eyes.

Cautiously, Edward nudged his head around the side of the door, knowing the private state that the two of them were in.

"I was wondering if I could speak to Jasper alone for a moment," he queried, his eyes remaining focused on the cream carpet.

"Of course," she replied, skipping over to her brother, placing a small kiss on his icy cheek. Jasper's eyes lit up in hope that she had seen what Edward was here to discuss with him.

When Alice had left, he and Edward remained, situated awkwardly in the centre of her room. They both began to speak at the same time:

"I-"

They laughed at the tension, effectively breaking it and making eye contact.

"You go first," Jasper said.

"Ok. Well, I just wanted to apologise for being such an idiot back there. I'm really sorry about that, I just snapped."

"It's ok, I completely understand, I know what you're going through – but we don't have to discuss it. I know you're not comfortable with it, so I was going to propose that we go running together, instead."

Awe-struck, Edward gaped at Jasper and then realised.

"You know, I was just about to comment on how amazingly accurate your interpretation of my feelings was and then I remembered."

"Yeah, it happens," chuckled Jasper.

"But I think that would be good, brotherly bonding and all that business. So when do you want to go?"

"Now is good."

"Wouldn't you like to spend some more time with Alice first?" Edward queried.

"This is important to her. I know she'd appreciate this."

"Yes, I agree. Well, Alice already knows that we're going and she's probably told the others, so do want to just head out?"

"Sure, if you want to call me beating you there heading out?" smirked Jasper.

"Feeling a little confident aren't we?"

"I have reason to," joked Jasper, inching toward the bedroom door.

"We'll see."

No sooner than Edward had finished speaking the words, the two of them were tearing through the hallway, flying down the stairs and out the back door.

Jasper was faster than Edward had originally anticipated; he wasn't even concentrating when he zipped past him, throwing another smirk in his direction.

"Too slow!" Jasper laughed confidently.

In the next instant, Edward was ten feet ahead and still accelerating.

"Too proud!" he shouted back, his voice carried by the wind to Jasper.

They teased and raced together, ripping through the forest and leaping impressively to increase the ground covered by each of them. Mostly, Edward remained in the lead much to Jasper's displeasure, though he displayed slightly more inspiring jumps. In no time at all, they were bounding through the heart of the forest where footpaths and trails were non-existent, but, to them, this only made things more interesting.

Edward was just about to spin around to deliver another witty observation when he suddenly slammed into a wall of odour floating ominously in the atmosphere. He slowed dramatically, Jasper with him.

"Do you smell that?" said Edward, raising his head to smell the denser areas.

"Yeah…the scent is of our kind, but it's definitely not one of our-"

A sharp rustling in the bushes behind them caught their attention, but they relaxed somewhat as they recognized it was only an animal.

"Maybe we should go," Jasper suggested, not wanting to cause trouble for Carlisle by drawing in a horde of ravenous vampires to their tiny town.

"Yes. This will probably produce more trouble than its worth if we remain behind." Edward noted, turning to leave, but before they had the chance to move out, he felt the production of faint thought patterns in the distance. Jasper too felt a rush of emotion – curiosity – emitting from the thick of the bushes and thought better of running now; they did not seem to be dangerous.

"You're probably right," agreed Edward, sitting himself on a sturdy rock before Jasper "they have picked up our scent as well. We might as well introduce ourselves. Do you detect any hint of malevolence?"

"No, they're just inquisitive."

The visitors came ever closer and they were almost at their clearing when they unexpectedly stopped. Jasper sensed their anxiety and Edward flinched involuntarily, jumping up from his make-shift chair.

"There's a male and a female. The male is different – he can sense things, the powers that others possess and the loopholes of how to work around that particular ability. He already knows what we can do - it is disconcerting."

Gradually, the two vampires walked into the clearing, eyeing Edward and Jasper wearily. The male was of a high build, his frame lean and muscular, like Jasper's. His deep brown hair was short and spiky, some partly covering his forehead and a little fraying just slightly over his ears. His jeans were too tight, they were ripped in places where he had flexed a little too much and his torso was bare. The male stood next to the female, his fingers laced through hers.

Her appearance was overly much younger-looking than her companion's, though only by a margin of a few years. She had cropped strawberry blonde hair which curled just above her shoulders and flicked out in numerous directions, framing her face favourably. She was quite a bit shorter than her cohort, but by no means small in general.

Both pairs of eyes burned an intense red.

"My name is Edward and this is my brother, Jasper."

Jasper's breath caught momentarily at how easily Edward seemed to say the words. He really thought of him as a brother.

"Hello Edward and Jasper," begun the male, his stance still tight "my name is Theo and this is my baby sister, Anna."

"Welcome, both of you. What brings you to our neck of the woods, if you'll excuse the terrible pun?"

Jasper felt the atmosphere shifting amiably as Theo and Anna laughed lightly at Edward's remark.

"We were passing through your town when we caught your scents and the others' in your coven,"

Worry exploded from Edward and his expression dropped as Theo continued. What had he heard?

"We became captivated by the idea that so many of our kind could exist together in such harmony."

Jasper smiled warmly – a perfect poker face – and stepped forward.

"Edward and I are glad you did so. Tell me, as I am curious, where are you from?"

"Well, we're not exactly sure," Anna chimed in, a little embarrassed "We remember little from the times before we were turned, apart from our being brother and sister, so we just disappeared together, travelling the world."

"Interesting,"

"How many are you?" Theo questioned, suddenly, his sister's scarlet eyes flashing dangerously, cautioning him.

"Five," replied Edward, his eyes tight.

"Could we perhaps be acquainted with the others?"

"Theodore!" Anna warned, recognising instantly the boundary her brother had crossed "That's hardly polite; we've barely learnt each others' names."

After shaking his head as though to clear it, Theo voiced his apologies.

"Forgive me. That was unwarranted."

Edward stole a glance at Jasper, his face seemingly calm and smooth.

_We can't not invite them back now, they would only follow us the instant we leave_, Jasper thought, hoping that Edward was listening in.

"Do not apologise, you are welcome to visit our home. Please, follow alongside us," Edward said, graciously.

Jasper understood this to be a signal of comprehension.

_When we get home, we have to find a way to get them talking to Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle; you can tell me what's going on then_, Jasper thought trying to project his message thoroughly.

Inconspicuously, Edward eyes flickered to Jasper's in response and they all made their way out of the clearing, toward the Cullen household.

As the four of them flew through the forest, Jasper allowed the concern to set in, his face blank as he made his way home. What was Theo thinking that had caused Edward to worry so much? There was no way they could avoid a conflict now, they knew their scents and, more importantly, they knew Alice's. _Okay, think this through_, Jasper thought to himself, _we'll get home, introduce the rest of them and get out. Quick and simple. No messing around._

Edward flinched inwardly as Jasper allowed himself to panic. Maybe Carlisle could think of something more effective when they arrived, but weaving their plans throughout the family was going to be difficult without accidentally setting off Anna and Theo. Alice would already know and would warn the others, which would help in the least part, so at any rate they were prepared.

When they reached the glade in which their home resided, they slowed to a walking pace, entering through the rear foyer. Alice and the rest of the family were gathered in the centre of the living room, similar to when Jasper had been received not long ago. So much had taken place since then. Jasper winced, wishing he and Edward had never left the house.

As Theo laid eyes on Alice, his face lit up and it finally dawned on Jasper.

It was Alice. Theo wanted Alice.


End file.
